Private's Parental Past
by TheAbandonedAngel
Summary: When an old abusive parent returns to hurt Private, will the team stand for it? Or will Private be whisked away to be tortured? DO NOT OWN POM. DREAMWORKS AND NICK DO. *cries loudly*
1. Chapter 1 - Introductions

Private Reached his flippers over his head, making a cup shape with his long, sleek , shiny arms. He bent down to one side, bending his back in a half-circle shape. He did the same thing to the other side of his back, stretching it out, and then Bending it back in.

They were in the middle of training, and it was a scorching hot day out. Something told Private this day would bring nothing but sadness and despair.

He shook himself from the depressing thought. Here he was, the most peppy and heart-filled one of the group, thinking something as depressing as THAT.

"Stretch, pull, stretch pull..." Skipper worked out a rhythm for the team, one that Private found hard to follow.

Suddenly, there was a banging sound from behind one of the benches. All four penguins jumped in surprise as a tall, sophisticated-looking penguin jumped out from behind. He surveyed the area with his beady eyes, like he was turning around everything with his pupils. He spotted the penguin habitat and his face spread with a evil grin. He jumped off the bench, scaled over the railing and spotted a perfect landing on the concrete island, nearly knocking Kowalski over and into the water.

"Intruder!" Skipper hollered, and all the men stood around them in their famous fighting position. Something about this man nagged Private in the back of the head, something about him looked so familiar...

"Now, now, young chaps. I mean no harm." The penguin cried in a heavy British accent, putting his hands up in defense. Skipper sighed "Dangit, I wanted to punch something. Well, besides that, state your name and your business." The leader barked.

"THAT is none of your business. All you need to know is that I'm looking for James. Do you know where he is?"

Private gasped under his breath. It couldn't be... The accent made sense now... No, it wasn't!...

"We don't have a James. And it is my business, so state it, before I let Rico off his leash." Skipper warned, standing aside to show a battle-ready Rico, who was twitching with the need to punch something.

"um... I just remembered, Skippah, I gotta go... Fluff my unicorn. I'll be right back." Private said a little too fast and a little too nervously, as he fled down the hatch and layer at the bottom, breathing hard. He didn't want to face the fact he was back. He had spent his entire life running from that man, And now,when Private was comfortable and happy with his life, he had to show up again.

Meanwhile, topside, the three remaining penguins sensed something wrong with the young cadet. They all turned to the older man, and Kowalski asked in his nicest tone "Excuse me, but we have to deal with something. Can you stop by later, and we'll help you find... James."

Suddenly, the look on the penguins face darkened. He seemed to form shadows under his eyes and over his face, making him seem so much more ominous. His flippers twitched as well, but at an alarming speed faster than Rico's, which scared the whole group.

"I ALWAYS get what I want. And when I want the boy, I want. The. Boy." The man rasped, suddenly in the darkest tone ever. He sounded freakier than Rico as well.

The man back-flipped over the railing sped away, belly sliding.

All four penguins exchanged glances of worry and jumped down the hatch, to find Private, huddling with his Lunacorn next to him. He was crying into his arms, his body against the wall.

"Private! Are you alright?" Kowalski was the first to react, speeding over to Private and putting a reassuring flipper on his back.

"Why does he never go away?! He always follows me, always is there, somehow hidden by the shadows. And he always ruins me. He's the other reason I left Mr. Tux. He poisoned it."

Kowalski was taken aback by everything the young boy was saying. Anyone hunting down the innocent, lovable Private was something he just couldn't see. "Who is 'he', Private?" He managed to say after the shock.

Private popped his head out from hiding behind his flippers and hugged his lunacorn tighter to him. "That man... He's my father."

DUN DUN DUUNN! Review if you liKe! Updates often!


	2. Chapter 2 - Private's REAL Story

Kowalski was taken aback by this. "That guy... Was YOUR father!?" Kowalski cried. The man seemed so dark, so evil and secretive... The OPPOSITE of Private!

Private shook is head, squeezing his toy tighter to him. "It's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes, soldier. Tell us" Skipper said, who had been leaning against the wall. He wanted to know about Private's life, personally.

Private took a deep breath a plunged into the ever-lasting story.

"When I was an egg, my real daddy was eaten. Taken away from me and my momma. So momma needed someone else to take care of me when she went away with her friends to get food. So we found a mate. He was so nice, his name was Ben, and he played with me like he was my real dad once I hatched.

Momma had to go get the food, so I was left alone with him. That's when the beating started. It would never end. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night in fear he would get his chance and kill me.

The worst part : Momma never came back. No one from the group did. The rest of the hookery thinks they were attacked by a group of seals and no one made it out.

Of course, Ben was overjoyed at this. He continued to beat me until I put my foot down one day. We were outside, and I was about 3 year old. Ben slapped me so hard that I doubled over a mountain and onto a piece of ice, I saw my chance and rode away on the ice.

It was weeks, maybe even a month before I saw land again. That land, was Texas. I made a home there, and one abnormally rainy day, I decided to try an indoor-mini-golf place. I think you know how THAT ended."

Everyone nodded.

"But you don't even know the full story. The day before my big tournament with Kid, Ben showed up at my door. He said he was going to be my watch my mini-golfing skills. And if I didn't win, he would punish me.

I knew I had to win or I would be killed, so I used the little girls ice cream as a cheat to win. When I did that, I realized that I was doing the one thing I swore I would never let happen : I was letting that psychotic dad of mine change my personality and make me meaner and more bitter. I wouldn't stand for it, and when he wasn't looking, I ran away.

When I got to NewYork, I was captured by animal control and taken the zoo. Inside the walls, with you guys, I thought I was finally safe. I even knew a few moves from weakly defending myself as a chick. I guess he... He's more than I thought he ever would be."

Everyone was silent. No one knew Private had such a bad background, or an abusive person EVER in his life.

The three penguins looks down at the younger recruit, who was sniffling into his Lunacorn toy, obviously scarred by the memories. Without thinking Kowalski put a flipper on his back and started rubbing it in circles, a feeling that relaxed Private.

Skipper was the first to find his voice. "How come you didn't tell us all this before? And how come you lied to us about the Mr. Tux thing?"

Private sniffled and answered weakly "I thought that if I just ignored it, it might go away and wouldn't bother me. And about Mr. Tux, I didn't lie. I told the competition was making me tart, which it was."

Suddenly, there was a loud banging at their fish bowl. The voice echoed through the HQ "YOU CAN'T HIDE IN THERE FOREVER, JAMES."

And Private hugged his toy even closer to him, if that was possible.

Skipper's mind was set. "We're not going to let him get Private, or, apparently, James. Private, we all go up. When he asks for James, say you're Private. He'll fall for it." He stated. "Up up up!"

All four penguins shot up the ladder, with a trembling Private following.

Skipper was the first up, then Kowalski, Private and Rico. After Private, Ben looked down the hole, and was promptly crashed into by Rico.

Both birds held there beaks. "Sorry man." Rico rasped. "SORRY!? Idiot, you outta be cooked and eaten for dinner!" He cried, slapping Rico across the face. Rico stumbled back into Private, who caught him fast and helped him onto his feet. "Sorry." Private whispered apologetically, and Rico nodded. He was starting to see why Private was so terrified of this man.

"Did you find my James?" Ben demanded. All the penguins shook their heads.

"Sorry, Sir... I didn't catch your name, what was it?" Skipper asked politely, playing the I-Don't-know-anything-card.

The penguin scoffed and said in an upright way "Benjamin. Most people call me Ben. Now where is my son?!"

"We don't have him.. Er... Ben. Sorry." Kowalski said, shrugging.

Ben eyed Private and began to walk over to him slowly. Inside, Private was completely panicking. On the outside, he stayed cool and collected, not moving a muscle.

"What's your name, boy? You look about the same age as my boy would be." Ben smiled evilly.

"I'm Private, sir!" Private said, spotting on an American accent to the best of his ability. It came out better than he expected. For a moment the team looked shocked, and then they saw his plan and followed it.

"Rank?"

"Private."

"REAL NAME, boy."

"Devin." Private answered, picking a name out of no where.

"Well, DEVIN, I see we like to lie, eh?" Ben said, his eyes icy cold.

"Wha... What!?" Private questioned, becoming more nervous.

"You!" Ben growled, pointing a accusing finger at Private.

OHHH CLIFFHANGER. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY STORY FOR PRIVATE? REVIEW PLEASE, IT MEANS A LOT!


	3. Chapter 3 - Cuts and Bruises

Private gasped when the evil man grabbed his flipper tight, practically making it go red. Immediately, all three penguins who were watching got ready to fight, in case he threatened to seriously harm the boy at all.

The dad noticed and, with one slick movement, had a knife pressed against Private's neck. He had his arm wrapped around the same place, keeping a Private from backing up and running away.

All the penguin stared in shock. They were tied. The evil mans message was clear : take one step towards us, and I won't be afraid to use this.

"So... This is my boy, eh James? I thought I raised you better than to lie... Actions like that should be...punished." Ben said, dragging out every word, slicing through Private.

Private was nearly choking, so it sounded raspy when he begged "No...please, I'm sorry dad."

"Dad?" Ben raised an eyebrow and pressed the knife closer to Private's neck. The cold surface sent shivers down Private's spine.

"S-sorry... Sir!" Private gulped, his voice trembling wildly as he went back to fix his mistake.

Skipper decided he had had enough when Private said "sir." No one deserved that, especially not young, innocent Private.

"Go men!" In a split second, Kowalski, Rico and Skipper all jumped at the man. Rico took one arm, and Kowalski took the other, forcing them to both sides of him in an airplane position. The motion jerked the mans flipper, and the knife flew out and hit the concrete island with a bang. He groaned in frustration.

Skipper ran over to where Private was leaning over, breathing hard. There was a small track of blood dripping down his chest from the sharp knife, but nothing too serious.

"Are you okay ?" Skipper questioned, putting a flipper on the boys back. Private nodded and wiped his beak, smiling weakly.

Suddenly, Ben saw his chance. James was right in front of him, and he had his hands restrained, not his legs...

Kowalski realized what was happening a moment too late. Ben brought up his leg, and Kowalski cried "Priva-!"

Ben kicked Private in the stomach. There was a loud *CRACK* and Private went stumbling back. He leaned over, coughing up so much blood, it made Skipper wince. He looked back at Ben and growled "You'll pay for that."

"Oh, I don't think so Skippah."

Skipper stared in shock. "How do you know my name?"

"I've been keeping an eye on this place for months. Kowalski, Rico!" He cried, forcing his arms together. Kowalski and Rico, who were still restraining him, got dragged along. They hit head with a loud *CRACK*

Skipper stared in shock. Kowalski groaned and raised a flipper groggily, to let Skipper to know he was okay.

He looked back at Private, who was leaning over. He had one flipper on the ground to support himself, while he continued coughing. He had obviously gotten some damage to the windpipe.

Skipper turned back to Ben and narrowed his eyes. "You don't mess with my team, buddy." His flippers clenched.

"Ha, Mr. Flat head mad much? It's actually kinda cute, with the look on your face!" That was it. Skipper charged at the man, but before he had a chance to react, Ben grabbed his flipper and flipped him. He gasped as his head hit the ground hard, and Ben just laughed.

"Now, for the main course..." Ben laughed and lumbered over the Private slowly. He picked up the knife and shined it on his body, somehow not drawing any blood.

"And you... My boys... So many names. James, Mr. Tux and now this?! Why would you change so much? Almost like your ashamed..."

Private let out a pained gasped when Ben put his foot on Privates chest, pushing down on his broken ribs. Ben put all his body weight on it, forcing Private to struggle to breath, taking in slow, shallow breaths.

"You... poisoned all of them.." He struggled out between breaths. Ben just laughed.

"Ah, but that's the thing. I love you, son! You poison yourself!" Skipper rolled on his stomach to see what was going on, and gasped in horror. Ben raised the knife over Private's head, ready to strike. He let his hand drop, and...

"NO!" Skipper leaped forward and knocked over Ben. The impact forced Ben to drop the knife anyway, and Privates bloodcurdling scream filled the air.

Skipper spun around to find it had went into Privates flipper. It was pinning him down so he couldn't get up.

Kowalski and Rico, who were finally coming too again, saw Private and immediately rushed over to him. He took the knife out slowly, and ordered Rico to go down to the lab and get bandages. Rico did as he was told, and brought up a few, swallowing the rest for future notice.

Skipper angrily turned towards Ben, who was holding his head and glaring at him.

"Lets dance, flathead."

"Lets, egghead."

Immediately, Ben threw himself at Skipper, who quickly side stepped the attack. He punched the man in the nose, but he grabbed Skippers feet and flipped him on his back.

Skipper and Ben groaned in unison. But Ben got too sooner. He flipped backwards, clearing the railings that surrounded the habitat and landing perfectly on the bench back.

He took out a knife and started shining it with a cloth, then cooed out "Oh, James , remember DeathBlade? So many fun memories..."

Private cringed at the name, and hot tears started running down running down his face, either from the painful memories or the painful flipper. Unexpectedly, he grabbed onto Kowalski's feather and pulled himself closer to the scientist, crying uncontrollably into his chest. Kowalski put his flippers around the boy in a tight hug, and Rico patted the boys back reassuringly. Private felt safer with the two near him, like the warm body heat enclosed around him was a force field.

Skipper angrily turned back to Ben. "Stop torturing him and GET OUT."

"If you say so... I suppose." He back flipped off the bench, and was gone.

Skipper watched where he had been sitting for a few moments, then pulled his gaze back to Private, who had pulled away from Kowalski and was wiping a few tears away from his eyes.

"Are you alright, young Private?"

"Yes, Skippah. Thank you."

"Well you made history today."

Private looked at him with a confused scribbled across his face.

"Penguins can't cry." Skipper said smiling.

Private laughed, and was silent for a few minutes while Kowalski continued to look him over.

"I'm sorry guys."

Everyone stared at Private for his sudden outburst.

"Sorry for what, soldier?"

"If it weren't for me, you guys wouldn't have to deal with Ben. You wouldn't have to get hurt or put up for me 'cause I'm weak and..." Private trailer off.

Skipper stared at him for a long time. He didn't know what to say. Finally, he answered. "Your not weak. And don't feel bad. Your part of the team, Private. And when you came, the team became more of a brotherhood, a family than a team. So don't feel bad. Because we're behind you, 100%, and if he comes back, I'll... WE'LL protect you at all costs. Right boys?" Skipper said, kneeling down next to Private.

"Right, Skipper."

"Ye huh ye huh!"

Private was, once again, close to tears. But not because it hurt, because his heart was welling up from happiness. "Thanks guys. I love you like brothers." Private answered, fighting tears. To everyone's surprise, it was Kowalski who broke out first. Everyone stared at his.

"What?! It's touching!" He cried, and everyone, including Private, laughed.

Suddenly, Private jumped up. He ribs made a cracking noise, and he winced, but did his best to ignore the pain.

"Kowalski, the knife! Give me the knife!" Kowalski looked confused, but handed it over to Private at his order.

Private inspected it, and then nodded. "Come on." He said quickly, hoped on the railing and used it to boost him off

The confused penguins followed, all a bit concerned that Private shouldn't be doing this with his health.

"Private... Wait up!" Kowalski shouted as they belly slid, but Private was out of site.

Too all of their horror, there was a loud *BANG*

They all slid around the corner to find Private, sprawled on the ground, holding his flipper to his head. There was a pole in front of him, one that Alice must have put in last night, because it wasn't there yesterday.

"That's new..." Private groaned. Suddenly, his flipper shot up,still holding the knife. "Rico, can you get this into the park? Or anywhere out of the zoo."

Rico took the knife and chucked it over the wall. As soon as the knife hit the ground with a thud, there was a loud banging noise and a lot of smoke.

The knife was a bomb, and the bomb had exploded.

Skipper's mouth hung open with shock. "How...Did you know?"

SUPER LONG CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! REVIEW! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I WAS ON VACATION!


	4. Chapter 4 - Trapped

**Enjoy the next chapter! Once again, thank you to everyone who supports this story in any way! Following me, the story, favoriting me, the story, it all means so much to me as a writer. I get support for doing the thing I love.**

** Thank you and enjoy! Review!**

* * *

Skipper's mouth hung open with shock. "How...Did you know?"

Private smiled weakly "he wouldn't have left if he didn't have a backup plan. I just hope that's the only one, because I don't know what else he would do. I grew up with him, I know him. And I feel like... Like something wrong..." He held his head and looked around, as if someone was watching them.

Just then, Rico waddled over and smiled (well, as close as he can go to smiling) at them.

"Lets go back to HQ. Kowalski, I want you to check out Private's ribs. After that, I think we should all take a day off. We all got it pretty bad." Everyone nodded and Private got up, with the help from Kowalski.

They all walked over to the habitat, and the boys started asking Private multiple questions.

"That's your dad? How come your so... You and he's so... Him?!" Kowalski questioned.

"Well, you've gotta remember, that's not my real dad. My real dad was a general on the army. And I got more of his sweetness than anything. And Mommas." Private sighed dreamily "I wish I could meet him. Momma used to tell me he was the best, that he was the sweetest and he would've loved me for.. Me. But I guess that didn't happen, huh? The one thing Momma said before she went was that I should be me, whether dad was here to support that or not. So, that's all I thought about during the beatings. Even when I was 2, the only thing I thought about was how I couldn't, and I WOULDN'T let my dads words get to me."

Everyone nodded. Rico tried to imagine himself that young. He couldn't remember it, let alone remember what he was thinking. He just knew it must be hard for a child of such a young age to be forced to grow up so much. He just couldn't imagine himself doing that...

They were at the concrete island, and Skipper barked "Okay,Kowalski and Private, get down into the lab and fix each other up. Rico, come with me and scout out the island, make sure the pristine creep isn't hiding anywhere."

Private and Kowalski climbed down the ladder, and Kowalski ushered Private into the lab.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Private saw his stuffed animal, Princess Selfrespectra, a lunacorn, glowing. He didn't remember leaving it on, so he was confused as too why it was. But I caught his eye, and he wished he was hugging it suddenly.

"Hold on Kowalski, I'll be right in."

Kowalski nodded and walked into his lab.

*click*

He turned, looking confusedly at the door. What was that clicking noise? He walked over to it and tried to tug it open. He groaned in frustration when he realized it was budged.

Or... Locked...

"PRIVATE!"

"AAHAAAHHHH!" Came Private's distressed call.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I got caught up in the rest of my stories. I'll be updating on EVERY SINGLE STORY IM DOING tomorrow. So look out for that :)**

** Review and have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Fun Little Games Master

Skipper and Rico heard the scream and immediately lunged down the ladder. They found Private pressed against the wall, out cold. Ben was standing over him with a board , laughing maniacally. Kowalski was no where to be seen.

Without thinking, Skipper jumped in between the two, keeping Ben away from the boy. He held onto Privates flipper as to make sure he would keep behind him.

"Why do you keep pickin' on him?" He growled.

"'Cause." Ben answered, peering over Skipper's shoulder at Privates limp body "it's so funny to watch his body squirm and shake when he sees me." He chuckled, like it was a hilarious game. And he was master.

Skipper growled and heard Private getting up behind him slowly. The boy pressed against him, and the body heat, fear and worry traveled from Private to Skipper. For half a second, Skipper could see Private as a chick, getting hit by this evil evil man. Then he saw Ben sitting on the sidelines during Privates match, running a knife along his flipper and grinning evilly at the boy.

He also heard The boy whimpering, which made him seething mad.

He couldn't let Private get hurt again. He WOULDN'T let Private get hurt again. He was a boy, he was a fighter, but this wasn't something he could handle himself, and Skipper knew that. He also knew he would use every last bone in his body to protect the boy.

Rico growled in frustration. He was done watching his teammate get picked on but this jerk. Who had told Rico things would come around for him? Private. Who had gone on almost every single mission, and given the most support of the team? Private. He was done sitting around while Private got hurt. He growled and lumbered towards the man, hacking up a chainsaw with a crazed look in his eye.

No mercy.

"Aww, shuddup, flathead. And you too, afro dude." And with that, Ben pressed a button on his remote, and cages fell around Skipper and Rico. Meanwhile, Kowalski was watching helplessly in his lab through a security camera.

Ben limbered slowly towards Private, who huddled against the wall.

"Please no sir..." He whimper, covering his face with his flipper. His mind raced. A way to get out, a way to get out...

"Oh, don't worry, my boy. We're not doing it here, in front of your friends. They'll just get out sooner or later. No, I'm taking you away. Far away from here." Ben ripped out a board, and raised it over Private's head. Skipper squeezed his flippers tighter around the bars in rage. Can't let him get hurt... Won't let him get hurt...

Private pressed farther into the wall. "I... I love you, dad..." He tried. Maybe If he just kisses up, it'll work.. but Ben just scoffed.

"You think that makes me happy?! Your a disgrace, James. A failure. You keep running away because you know your too weak to fail. Don't say you love me, that's just an insult." And with that, he dropped the board down on his head. There was a bang, and "James" fell over, unconscious. Blood dripped down from the side of his face and landed, drop by drop, onto the floor.

"Cut it, Mr! I will ring your neck when I get out!" Skipper screamed, wrapping his flippers tighter around the bars. His flipper became red with hurt.

"I'd like to see you try."


	6. Chapter 6 - Insults

Rico started banging at the bars of the cage insanely in rage. Ben just scoffed and rammed himself into the cage, shaking it violently and shutting Rico up.

"I'll just take my luggage and go." Ben said, smiling evilly. He clamped his hands around Private's knees and dragged him out the front door. He waved too Skipper before he left.

Rico turned to Skipper, who was sitting there with his arms crossed. "Wha are we gonna do?" He asked gravelly.

"I don't know. First, we have to find Kowalski. Then we'll assemble a plan." Skipper answered sadly. "He wouldn't have just left the boy for dead with the man, so he must be close, or kidnapped."

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the lab door.

"Or he's in the lab."

"SAFE BET." Came Kowalski's loud response.

"What happened, soldier?" Skipper called loudly.

"GOT LOCKED IN. PRIVATE GOT LOCKED OUT." Came the call back "NOW CAN YOU GET ME OUT?"

"We lock up too" Rico muttered, and Kowalski called back "I CAN SEE THAT. ORDERS, SKIPPER?"

Skipper sat in silence for a while. He was surveying the playing field, looking for anything that would help them...

Then he spotted it. It wasn't anything in the room. It wasn't an object.

It was his protective spirit.

He realized his flippers were clenching around the bars from his anger. If he could get mad enough... Maybe, just maybe...

"Both of you, insult me!"

"Wha?"

"What do you mean, Skipper?"

"Insult me, make me mad, DO IT! That's an order!"

"Um... Your head is flat?" Kowalski said slowly.

"You dun kno everythin." Rico rasped

Skippers flippers got tighter, but not enough.

"Your munk fish surprise is garbage!"

"Dndnemscjewdncewmdfmwedfnwedmc" Rico went off, speaking a crazy language only the penguins understood.

"You did NOTHING to protect Private from Ben!" Kowalski cried. That was it. The bars creaked and groaned under Skippers mad grasp. Before long, there was a snap, and it fell off.

The hole was just wide enough to get his flipper through. He reached out, but realized with a sad sigh that it was almost impossible to reach out and press the button on the lab door from there, unlocking it.

Wait, he thought, focusing his thoughts. Impossible. We're an elite team of military penguins. We've cried before. We have weapons, enemies, and were trained to defend ourselves and the roughest situations.

We ARE impossible.

With that, he reached out on his very tippy toes, and shoved the button with all his might. He had his eyes closed shut tightly.

_Click_

_Snap_

_Bang_

"Yes!" Skipper cried when he realized he had opened the door perfectly. Kowalski ran out and immediately set to work on their cage locks. Before long, all of them were out.

"Kowalski, how do we track Private and Ben?" Skipper asked worriedly.

Kowalski scratched his head for a few long moments, then ran back into his lab, grabbing Skippers flipper and yanking him along.

He ran to the security camera and typed in a long amount of number and letters that Skipper didn't know the meaning of.

When Kowalski realized Skipper was staring confused, over his shoulder, he explained "A tracking devise I installed. All of us have our own code, so hard that only I know it. This ones Privates. It should track him down to a certain place...but we need a DNA sample, or a duplicate, or.."

"Would a feather work?" Skipper interrupted. Kowalski nodded "Yes, a feather would do finely."

Skipper raced into the other room and flung open the door. He raced into their empty room, which they usually used for experiments. On the far right of the room, a few feathers lay, all from a bad accident with one of Kowalski's inventions. Private, thankfully, had been the test subject.

He grabbed one and ran back into the lab, where Kowalski took it great fully.

He stuck it in the machine, and it hum need before saying in a robotic voice "Calculating. Found a security camera in region pinpointed. Loading footage now."

"Come on, come on..." Skipper whispered.

"Press R to show the footage." The metallic voice informed.

Kowalski's flipper hovered over the key. He turned back to Skipper and Rico. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ready."


	7. Chapter 7 - A Sickening Sucking Noise

Kowalski punched the last button, and a picture of an old abandoned warehouse came up.

Kowalski, Skipper and Rico all gasped when they saw Private hanging up. He was tied to the wall, and he had cuts and bruises all over his body. Suddenly, Ben walked in with a whip. He smacked it against his hand, and Private cringed.

"Please no Master..."

Skippers flippers clenched.

Ben laughed "Where are your little friends NOW?"

"Out there. I know them. They're coming. They'll always come."

"Sure, they're coming for YOU. That's kinda funny!"

"They are! Skippers like a dad for me. And Kowalski and Rico are brothers, they won't let me down. Family's not supposed to let family down, you know."

"Is than an insult? Hm...we get punished for insults around here... How about another trip to the death box?"

Private shivered and began crying as Ben walked closer.

"Shut up." Ben growled and hit Private hard with the whip, causing another tear in the skin. It spilled over, dripping the red, dangerous liquid down his body. When Ben had stopped smiling from his cruel deed, he went to go unlatch Private's restraints.

For a precious moment, Private was free of any holders that might stop him from running.

He did the one thing he knew how to do ; he punched Ben across the face. Ben, caught off guard, stumbled back. He regained his balance quickly.

"Bad BOY." Ben growled, getting up slowly. The thing that terrified the team, and Private the most was the crazed look in his eyes. It made him look merciless, and Private knew at that point he had gone completely insane. His eyes were like a wild fire ; burning to no end.

"Bad dad." Private found the strength to snap back.

Private jumped up and kicked the man in the face, sending him tumbling backwards. Ben gripped his knife, hiding it from Privates gaze.

He had a plan.

Private growled and stared at Ben for a few moments. Then he spun around, heading slowly for the exit.

"I don't kill my prey. I guess I got that from you."

"Yes, but maybe it's time I changed that." Ben said, taking the knife out from behind his back. He aimed perfectly for the boys back... And threw it.

It slid perfectly into the boys body, making a sickening sucking noise.

Suddenly, a immense pain exploded in Privates back. He fell over, face flat. A pain like nothing he had ever felt before was lodged in his spine.

He heard Ben laughing before he completely blacked out.

* * *

Skipper stared, completely proud of Private as he beat up Ben, despite his cuts and bruises.

He watched as Private turned around to leave. And gasped in horror as Ben raised the knife to his head, aiming for Private's back.

"Private!" Everyone in to HQ yelled, though Rico cried "Pri'ate!"

"I don't kill my prey. I guess I got that from you." Private from on the screen said angrily, not turning around we he walked.

"Yes, but maybe it's time I changed that."

Ben threw the knife, and it was cutting through the air. Everything seemed to be in slowly motion.

Private turned his head around only half way, and suddenly the knife lodged into his back. The young boys face glazed over, and he fell flat on his face. Ben walked up to the body, laughed and began kicking it vigorously.

"Don't... Mess... With... Me!" He cried in between the cruel hard kicks.

Skipper, Kowalski and Rico sat in silence.

"Poor Pri'ate." Rico whispered.

"Yeah, Rico. Poor Private. But we're gonna fix it. He called us his family. He said he trusted us to come. And we're not gonna let him down on that! Right, boys?"

"Yeah!"

"Yuh yuh!"

"Erm... No."

All of the penguins gasped and turned towards the television to see Ben as a crisp clear picture, juggling the tip of a knife on his flipper.

"Benjamin."

"Skippah, here for your..." Ben chuckled "son?"

Skipper looked back at Privates 1st prize fish, then back at the screen with a determined look on his face "Yes."

"Aww, what a mistake." Then Ben pointed the knife straight at the camera lens "If you come near me or the boy at all I swear to heaven and hell, I WILL kill him AND YOU, if you get in my way. Got it? Stay out if this, and no one gets hurt."

"Except Private." Kowalski growled, and Rico nodded in agreement, coughing up a baseball bat and hitting it against his flipper. He held it to the screen as a warning.

Ben laughed, and then stared at them with hatred "He's used to it."

He lunged out, pressing a button, and the screen shrieked to blackness.

Skipper turned back to his team, and sighed heavily. "Operation, save the Private's butt is a go. We find out the location. Rico, Kowalski, you scout out for Ben while I look for the boy. Actually, scratch that, we all go looking for Private, then kick Mr. Eggheads a-"

"Actually, Skippah, " Ben said, appearing back on the screen. "One more thing."

He leaned in closer to the screen, until all you could see we're his beak, and his eyes. They were blue, just like Privates. "Stay out of things you couldn't even begin to understand."

"I understand enough, Egg. Your an abusive dad. You get a kick out of the boys screams. And your evil. Purely evil. One thing I DONT get, though... Why?"

Ben leaned in closer to the screen and smiled "Wow. You really nailed it. And as too why, lets just say, me and his dad had a little... Bad history. If I take it out on the boy, the dad sees. In fact, I think he's clenching his flippers right now."

Skipper looked down at his flippers. He hadn't noticed, but he was squeezing them tightly together, to keep himself from punching the screen.

He just stared at the screen for a few minutes before whispering "How did you...you knew, you..."

"Oh, stop Skippah. It's so obvious, the way you watch over him! I mean, really. Were you trying to show me? Well, none the less, he's mine now."

A collection of gasps were heard behind Skipper, and he turned around to see Kowalski and Rico staring at him with wide eyes. He turned back to the screen, his face set with determination.

"Not for long."

"We'll see, war boy."


	8. Chapter 8 - Splattered

The screen turned black, and an angry looking Skipper turned away.

"Dad... Skipper?" The strategist questioned slowly, still processing Bens last brain teaser.

"Another story, Kowalski. Another time."

Kowalski nodded, and immediately started punching buttons on the computer. "I SHOULD be able to track the cameras signal and trace it to where it originally was."

Skipper nodded, and ushered for Rico to follow him out the door so the lieutenant could focus.

"Listen, Rico." Skipper whispered softly once they were out, as to not disturb Kowalski "When we get to Ben, NO need to be friendly."

Rico smiled evilly and backed up a chainsaw, raising over his head and cackling with an insane smile on his head.

Skipper forced a smile at the demented, yet lovable teammate. Inside, he was worried more than ever. More than when Marlene had been kidnapped by the rats.

"Did it!" Shouted Kowalski from the lab, holding a sheet of paper, which was warm from the printing press. "10 Eleyn Road! We've got to get down there, before something really bad happens..." He trailed off, unable to finish. He knew that 'something really bad' had already happened...

The scientists mind raced, and for once, he couldn't get his thoughts under control. He was wondering what Ben meant by Skipper being the father. He was also pondering why Ben wouldn't just go away...he knew what he said, but...

"Lets move out, men!" Skipper cried, motioning for them to go up the ladder. He stared at Kowalski, who was still lost in thought. "Soldier! Another one of our men are hurt and your standing there, thinking?!"

Kowalski jumped and shook his head "No, sir! I'm sorry, just... Thinking!" He cried, and quickly scurried up the ladder. Skipper rolled his eyes, but followed.

Kowalski whipped out a map from seemingly no where, and started studying it. Finally, he said "If we go to the park, then take a right, then a left, there should be a abandoned warehouse. That's probably where Ben and Private are."

Skipper nodded, and started belly sliding furiously in the direction, with Kowalski and Rico on his tail.

* * *

The team, minus Private, slid down the streets of New York. The trip took longer than Skipper would've liked, since they had to duck behind a trash can or something of the sorts every time a human walked by. They were, in fact, moving in broad daylight.

Finally, they stopped in front of a large building. It was made of wood, and the window were cracked at shattered. The paint peeled every which way, and the door was on one of its side, only on by one hinge. The flowers on the outside windowsill were dead, drooping down to an impressive level.

Skipper cringed, thinking this was the perfect place for a evil torturer.

They slowly waddled up to the door, and stepped inside.

Now, most houses, when you first step in, have a kitchen, or a hallway, or something of the sort. But no, not this house. When you walked in, it was a large, bare room, covering the entire floor. There were boxes is some of the corners, and a few along the walls, but other than that, nothing. A few windows, which were smudged and dirty.

And then, in the center of the the room, lay Private. The lifeless body had a large dagger sticking out of the back, and blood poured out of the wound. His feathers were stained and matted with the liquid, making him look like he had been bloody murdered.

Which, he might very well had.

He lay face down, his flippers sprawled out in front of him.

"Private!" Skipper cried, running over to Private.

Suddenly, a loud click was heard. Then, right beside Private, stood...

Ben.

"Don't take another step." Ben growled. Now, his voice was like a thousand suns had exploded, full of dust and discomfort. He grabbed the knife that sat in Privates back and pulled with all his might. With a sickening sucking noise, it came out. Blood on the tip of the wound caught onto the knife and splattered onto the floor.

"Let. Him. Go." Growled Skipper. He knew that, in reality, there was very little chance Private was still alive anyway...

"How about no."

Skipper pointed angrily at the body, which Ben had now kicked aside "I will get to him if its the last thing I do."

Ben laughed suddenly, pointing at the body along with Skipper "You think THAT'S the body?! Ha! It worked!" He started doing a little awkward happy dance in the middle of the floor. Normally, everyone would've cracked IP at this, but the blood splattered knife in his flipper killed the vibe.

"That's not him." Ben answered after a while, as a responce to the questioning looks. "I have something bigger for HIM."

**if you guys don't read Gone Without a Trace, YES, it is my bday! HAPPY BDAY TO ME! I** **used the same joke on GWT, but... I'll use it again! SHOWER ME WITH REVIEWS FOR MY BURDAY! YAYYYYY!**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Big Announcement

Ben cackled and turned around to face the other side of the room, which was casted over in shadows. "Minions, bring it forward." He cackled, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, something bounced out of the shadows on all fours. It sat up, running its devious paws together and smiling, baring its sharp yellow teeth.

Skipper suddenly saw why Private was so terrified of the creatures. In this form, they looked like blood thirsty savages. "Badgers." Skipper growled.

Following the one matted-fur animal followed another, then another. Then, emerging from the darkness came five, all carrying something.

It was the boy. He was out cold, and the look of fear and pain stuck in his head.

When the rats sat him down, Skipper immediately jumped up from the fake dummy and ran over to the real cadet. To his surprise, the evil parent didn't try to stop him. He just smiled, watching the man run out of passion for the boy.

Skipper, Kowalski and Rico all belly slid as fast as they could. The badgers backed up as they came closer, giving them full access to the boy.

"Private..." Skipper murmured, picking up the cadet and cradling his close. He inspected him closely, making mental notes of every injury he had. Other than the various cuts and bruises, Skipper was most worried about the large bandage over a certain point on the boys back.

"Must have been where the knife went in..." Kowalski muttered angrily, placing a simple flipper on the cut. Suddenly, Private bolted up, yelping in pain. "Ow!" He cried, touching his bandage slowly. He whimpered and immediately pulled away his flipper.

"Private..." Skipper muttered, and suddenly he realized this might be the one last chance he would have. He said in a shaky voice "I have something to tell you.."

Ben cackled suddenly, and Privates eyes widened. He screamed out in pain as a needle was stuck into his back by one of the badgers.

"What did you do?!" Cried Skipper, holding the boy, whose eyes were fluttering, close in his arms.

"Don't worry. I just drugged him to have the feeling of a thousand suns burning through him. All in a days work." Growled the dad, waving his badgers away. Growling and snarling at the enemy crew, they bounded out of the room.

Ben waved his flipper in their direction. "You may say your goodbyes. I have a plan that will make sure none of you see him again. So, you know...get all mushy and stuff."

He walked out , secretly smiling.

"Private, how do you feel?" Questioned Skipper, holding the boy close in his flippers. The cadet fought the urge to fall asleep, though it was tough.

"Everything hurts...sir." Private muttered, half conscious. He snapped himself up, bolting his head up in the process.

Skipper took a deep breath and said "Dad."

Private looked up at him, confused.

"What, sir?"

"It's not 'sir, Private... It's dad." He took an extra long breath, closing his eyes shut tight. He didn't want to do this, but if any of them were going to die that day, he at least wanted them to know.

"I'm your father."


	10. Chapter 10 - FlashBack

Privates breath was caught in his throat, and he didn't know what to say or how to react. Slowly, he managed to get out "W-What?"

Skipper slowly reached out his flippers, unsure how to handle them. Finally. He decided to rub Privates back in circles. The boy seemed to relax at the gesture, and the leader smiled to himself.

"Well...it's a rather long story..."

"I'm gonna die anyway," Private sniffled, looking up to the top of the building, as if asking for an answer to their predicament "You might as well tell me."

"Don't say that! We'll get you out, I promise." Skipper scolded, scowling, yet he didn't really mean it.

"Back...back when me and your mother were expecting...oh Private, we were so excited. It was going to be a little boy, with little feet and little blue eyes..." The leader gazed into his sons big, blue moon-like eyes, and sighed dreamily. He was pulled into a memory of back then...

-Flash Back-

"Oh, Christine... This is perfect." Skipper cried, sitting with his arm around his wife. He sighed contently and pulled her a little closer, closing his eyes in bliss. In the darkness, he put a flipper on her bulging belly, smiling as he felt the egg wobble around a bit.

He felt Christine's head rest perfectly on his shoulder. "Skipper...I agree. This is going to be perfect."

He picked his flipper off her stomach and placed it on her own sleek arm. He picked it up and gave it a light squeeze, and she smiled and giggled. He leaned in, and slowly their beaks touched...

_Bring! BRING! BRING!_

Skipper groaned and put his head back. "Always when we're in the middle of something..." He muttered angrily, and picked himself off the couch. He turned to Christine, who was struggling to get up, her bulge keeping her from doing much.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." He said, smiling. He waddled to the front of their igloo (they had a very roomy igloo, with 3 rooms. A bedroom, a kitchen and a living room. The bathroom was outside.)

He opened the door slowly, to see a package laying there. Attached to it was a note, flapping around and blowing in the Antarctica winds.

He picked it up to keep it from getting absolutely soaked from the snow. It already dripped from water, which ran down his flippers.

He shoved the door closed with his foot, and set the package on the table. He slowly undid the newspaper that surrounded the large box. He stared down at it, and finally called to Christine, who was resting in the other room.

"Um... Sweetheart? Are you expecting any packages?" He called, picking it up and turning it around, looking on the under "Precisely a tattered and worn one?"

"No, I don't believe so..." Came her slow call. Skipper ran his flipper across the top, and finally taking the side of it and forcefully ripping the cover away.

He lifted the top of the box, and peered in. He saw a camouflage hat, and a shirt of the same color...

No. That was his first thought. No.

He dropped the box, his heart beating rapidly. Quickly he grabbed the letter and tore it open. He skimmed it over, and his heart missed a beat.

"Dear? What's wrong?" Came his wife's call. Her voice was filled with worry and concern.

He closed his eyes, fighting back tears. This couldn't be happening. It _isn't _happening.

Any second now, he would wake up. He would realize it all a dream...and it's not happening...and...

He gulped hard and turned, waddling slowly into the other room.

"We're going to war." He said shortly to his wife. Christine's face fell quickly, and she looked at the box. Immediately she understood. Skipper was being called to go and fight in their favor for another war.

"What?! But...how.." She murmured slowly, and her eyes flooded with tears. She burst out crying, not being able to help it as they rolled down her cheek. Skipper quickly rushed to her side, sitting down and taking her flipper. When that didn't help, he wrapped her in a tight but caring bear hug.

"Blowhole again. He's declaring war..." He said slowly. He pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes.

Nothing was ever going to be the same again...

- Fast Forward (Still In Flash Back) -

Skipper quickly hoped off the iceberg that was going around, dropping everyone off at their locations. He waved to the people, and finally turned around...

His old home. He was finally away from that hell hole. He had survived! He couldn't wait to see Christine... How long it had been since he had heard from her.

He gasped when he realized their baby was in that house. He had only met their child once...the day he left was the day after he had been delivered. He was still in the egg, so Skipper didn't even know his real form.

He took a big breath, and slowly twisted the knob of his door...something felt wrong, he couldn't shake that feeling.

Finally, he worked up the courage. He forced the door open and burst in. Immediately, he squeaked out in surprise.

His kitchen... THEIR kitchen, was a complete pig sty. It was littered with coke cans, and the sinks and cabinets were lined with dust and cobwebs. He waved his flipper in front of his face, coughing at the mere intake of it.

"What on earth..." He muttered to himself. Christine was a total NEAT FREAK, she would never had it get this bad...

He heard a bang, and the first instinct he had was run towards it. He burst into the living room, to see a strange man standing there, with a lamp raised over a young chicks head. The chick was about 1, and it cowered in the corner of the room.

The man quickly turned over and gasped at the strange man in the doorway. He slammed the lamp down on the table, and pretended to dust it off.

"Why, hello, mister. How may I help you?"

Skipper raised an eyebrow at him. Then suddenly, he registered something...

He ran over to the baby...his baby, and scooped him into a hug. He hugged the baby close, and was it just him, but was his son trembling...?

He hugged it even closer, kissing it on the head. The baby cuddled to his chest.

He spun around to face the man, who was watching with an confused look on his face. Suddenly, everything clicked. What helped was the fact that the strange man and James looked exactly the same.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! You must be the real father. Hello, I'm Ben. Excuse the look of the place, I haven't got a chance to clean up after the...incident."

It was Skippers turn to stare at him, confused. "What incident? Where's Christine?!"

Bens face fell, and he pretended to wipe away a tear. "Christine...oh, poor Christine...she's dead, my friend."

**twists and new things and BAM your mind just EXPLODED! Yeah, way over used, I know! I apologize for the wait for such a big cliffhanger, it took a while for me to come up with this and make it all fit in place perfectly. Like a puzzle!**

** Make sure to review! Also if you ever want to pm me too chat or talk, I'm almost always open. If I'm not I will DEFINITELY respond to you! I like getting into conversations with you guys because before I know It I have a new friend!**

** Review! I already said it but it's so important I'll say it twice! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11 - She's Dead

Skipper almost dropped the baby that cringed to his chest for comfort.

"Wha...what?" He questioned slowly. He wasn't quite sure he heard. "D-Dead?"

"Yes, my friend. Dead. Gone. Never to be seen aga-"

"I GET IT!" Cried Skipper, tears running thickly down his face.

"But...how. How did this happen?! How..."

Ben walked over slowly, putting a cold flipper on Skippers shoulder. "Seals...seals got them. The entire flock. I'm so sorry..." He pretended to turn around and wipe away a tear.

Skippers eyes began to overflow. He held the tiny baby left, all that was left of his wife. He couldn't believe she was...gone.

"Yes, it's terrible...quite terrible...now, could I have the baby?" He made a grabbing motion for the young chick, but Skipper quickly stepped back, holding Private even closer. Bens eyes widened in surprise and anger.

"No, you can't. He's my boy." He wouldn't say it in front of the man, but he didn't fully trust him. Something about him seemed...off. Very off.

Ben eyed the Private, a flame starting in his eyes. Skippers eyes widened. This was a site of him that made him sure he wasn't fit to parent the young.

"Excuse me?!" Screamed Ben angrily. He crossed his flippers, once again a deep flame flickered deep in his pupils, like it was being fueled by his soul.

"He's my child." Skipper incised. Private seemed to shiver and shake, making him even more worried about his health. He patted the babies head and rubbed comforting circles in his back, promising peace for the rest of his life.

"Not exactly. Christine left the child to ME...um... I missed your name."

Skipper stared at him for a moment, before being unfrozen and answering "Um...it's Skipper. And what do you mean, she left it to you?!" He couldn't believe that. No, he WOULDN'T believe it! Christine promised him it was their child, no one else's. She wouldn't give it up to anyone else, not if Skipper knew her at all.

"Her will. She left James to me." Ben said smugly, his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised. Skipper wanted to punch that look off his face, but he didn't have the energy for it. It felt like he had been shot. First, Christine's gone. Now, he can't even keep his own son in his flippers.

"James..." He whispered, looking down at the tiny body in his flippers. "Th-That's what she named him?"

"Yes my friend. She named him James, after his British uncle, Nigel James. Quite cheesy if you asked me." He scoffed, his flippers crossed in a whinny manor.

"I love it..." Whimpered Skipper. James seemed like the perfect name for the young chick. He was lost in the babies face when suddenly, he was ripped from his flippers.

Skipper gasped and looked up to see Ben holding a struggling and squawking Private. He wriggled and begged to be let go. It was obvious Ben was holding way too tight.

"Sorry, sir, but I would like you to leave." Ben growled, throwing the baby onto the couch without much thought. Skipper gasped when Private hit the sofa with a soft THUMP, knocking the air out of the chick and making him gasp.

"Why should I leave?! You listen here and you listen goo-" he was cut off but Ben, who shouted at the top of his lungs "OUT! OR ELSE!"

Skipper narrowed his eyes, walking over to the baby and giving the confused young chick one more hug. He shot Ben a distasteful look before walking to the front of the house. Neither Ben nor Private followed him.

He grazed the kitchen with his eyes with one more sad sigh, then opened the door and left.

Walking away, he couldn't shake the feeling of something being terribly wrong with that man. Something so wrong it could end in his babies death.


End file.
